Renekton/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Renekton OriginalSkin.jpg| Renekton GalacticSkin.jpg| |18-Enero-2011}} Renekton OutbackSkin.jpg| |18-Enero-2011}} Renekton BloodfurySkin.jpg| |26-Julio-2011}} Renekton RuneWarsSkin.jpg| |1-Mayo-2012}} Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg| |11-Septiembre-2013}} Renekton ScorchedEarthSkin.jpg| |11-Febrero-2014}} |-|Dibujos Chinos= Renekton_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Skin clasico Renekton_GalacticSkin_Ch.jpg|Renekton Galactico |-|Skin Screenshots= Renekton RuneWars Screenshots.jpg|Renekton Guerras Runicas Renekton PoolParty Screenshots.jpg|Renekton Veraniego Renekton ScorchedEarth Screenshots.jpg|Renekton Tierra Calcinada Trivia Historia * Renekton fue diseñado por Xypherous. * La voz de Renekton fue grabada por , quien tambien hace a , y . * Renekton fue revelado por primera vez en Journal of Justice, Volumen 1 Numero 8, como el hermano de , ahi se penso que su nombre se escribiria Renekhton . Es digno de notar que Renekton ha estado tecnicamente en el lore tanto tiempo como Nasus lo ha estado, dado que la historia del conflicto entre los dos hermanos ha estado en la historia de fondo de Nasus desde el principio. * Su titulo fue al principio El devorador de almas, pero fue cambiado al actual por Riot despues de su sneak peeck * originalmente fue nombrado Tyrant’s Reach (Extension del tirano) pero fue cambiado en el lanzamiento de su Spotlight por razones desconocidas * El arte de Renekton en el Spothlight es el unico que no es de su skin original, es de su skin de los Yermos Referencias * Renekton y representan a los antiguos dioses egipcios, llamados y . De todas maneras,la historia de Renekton representa mas a , un mitad cocodrilo, mitad demonio, cuando Anubis sentenciaba que un corazon era impuro , el debia devorar el corazon del impuro. Esto es similar a la sentencia de Renekton sobre los que no eran dignos de recibir el conocimiento de Nasus. * En su historia, el despierta en las alcantarillas de Zaun. Esta es una referencia a la leyenda urbana de que un cocodrilo habita en las alcantarillas de las ciudades. * La arma de Renekton puede ser una referencia a la Klingon bat'leth , de la serie Star Trek. Ademas, la espada de Renekton tiene la empuñadura dentro del filo del arma cuando una bat'leth tradicional la tiene fuera de filo del arma. Asi que puede ser una referencia al arma del protagonista del manga Jackals, arma que puede ser vista aqui . * Renekton referencia a en sus frases dentro del juego. El es uno de los pocos campeones que referencia a otro campeon dentro del juego. Comparacion de habilidades * Porque usa el sistema de furia, sus hechizos no cuestan nada de mana, energia o vida para ser usados. La furia solo es usada para potenciar sus habilidades. * El icono de es similar al icono de de . * Su hablidad hace referencia a cortar algo en piezas pequeñas para analizarlo, y otra referencia a la "violencia ciega" * Como la definitiva de su hermano , la definitiva de Renekton lo hace mas grande, le da mas vida, y hace daño a los enemigos a su alrededor. ** El nombre de su definitiva, , significa en Latin. Quotes * In the Polish version, Renekton's /joke and /taunt are both quotes from a YouTube video that's popular in Poland. It is worth noting, however, that curse words are substituted with their less offensive counterparts. * Renekton shares a quote with : "Carnage". * Renekton's taunt makes reference to in Egyptian lore. The quote "Come back when you've collected all the bits of yourself" makes double reference: one to the champion he kills and one to the lore of the egyptian gods, since Osiris needed to recover all his body parts in order to return and claim his position as a true god. * Renekton's joke refers to the birds that are usually found on alligator mouths cleaning them from food remains. Skins * Renekton del yermo es una referencia aCocodrilo Dundee . ** En Renekton del yermo sus escamas aparecen cafes en el Splash Art, en el juego son Azul Cobalto.El cafe esta en su vientre. * Renekton Galactico y son mas que nada una referencia a los Dioses Egipcios de Stargate . * Mientras esta parado en un arbusto con su skin de Furiasangre, su lengua se mantendra a veces opaca mientras que el resto de su cuerpo sera translucido. Esto no afecta la deteccion fuera del arbusto. * Cuando esta activado en su skin de Gueras Runicas los ojos de Renekton cambiaran de rojo a verd. * En el Splash Art de Renekton Veraniego, podras ver a y en la tabla de salto. , y subiendo la escalera y nadando abajo . Tambien puedes ver a , , y lo que parece ser en la segunda tabla de salto. * Renekton de Tierra Calcinada mantiene un gran resentimiento hacia Deathwing de la franquicia World of Warcraft. Relaciones * Renekton y son hermanos. Art spotlight Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia cs:Renekton/Galerie de:Renekton/SkinsTrivia en:Renekton/SkinsTrivia fr:Renekton/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Renekton/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Renekton/SkinsTrivia sk:Renekton/SkinsTrivia